customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blondell Fortier (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Blondell Euphrasie Fortier is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III At age 17, Blondell went exploring in many places to find out that Soul Edge is destroyed. And every time she find out the appearance of Soul Edge, she ran into the ships in Okinawa, Japan to find Okinawan pirates. Blondell might have to look for Maxi and fight like him so he taught her how to use a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. Physical appearance Blondell has blue eyes and blonde hair. She has long, straight hair that has straight bangs on the forehead and at the sides of the head. It is based on the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is shorter. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Blondell's main weapon is The Ancient. That weapon is a purple version of Maxi's Modified Flail. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Maxi taught Blondell how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Blondell throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Blondell punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III (as well as the TV series and Soul Calibur Endless Rage), Blondell wears a yellow off the shoulder dress which is below the ankle and has a slit on the right side of the dress, yellow gloves, yellow socks, and long yellow boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but yellow. In Soul Calibur V, she wore a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slit on each side of the dress. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Blondell Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (10,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (10,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (10,20) Socks: Tabi (10,20) Feet: Hunter's Boots (10,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 23,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Blondell's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1667.JPG 100 1668.JPG 100 1669.JPG 100 1670.JPG 100 1671.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h12m14s102.png|Blondell wielding The Ancient. Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h14m54s161.png|Blondell wielding The Ancient before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h16m39s155.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h17m17s39.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h17m37s166.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h18m13s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h18m55s196.png|Blondell wielding The Ancient after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters